


a new family out for revenge

by nightmare_nori



Series: random dram smp fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Sapnap, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, gostbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Summary: (this has some spoilers for tommy's exile ark)____________________________________________________________________________________________after tommy got exiled he went to his older brothers, who didn't take to kindly to dreams manipulating there little brother and decided to get revenge on the ones who wronged him"we'll help you get revenge on them"=========or========="you seen like you need some one to look up to""we'er here for you don't worry tommy""thank's you all, your like a family to me"
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble
Series: random dram smp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062803
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi =l
> 
> not much to say here but this is not what really happens in any of the lives this is just a fic i am making

Alone.... 

Tommy was alone, dream had come and visited him though. So why dose he feel alone? Because he realized dream was just manipulating him, so he left his tent 

The only thing left there was a note saying he was done with everything, which was true but he just left his area. 

“i don’t care if dream will be looking for me, no one came and visited me... well gostbur did eret... sapnap, ok some people visited me” 

But he was looking for his oldest brother techno, soon walking up to a house, there was a farm with many potatos growing 

“tommy?” 

Tommy turned to the voice that called him and standing there was-


	2. "I'm I still like your little brother?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno looked up from his book “yes tommy?” tommy had been sitting and eating the potato’s techno gave him. 
> 
> “you know when we were younger, and it was just wil, you, me and phil right?” techno closed the book he was reading “yes I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi =]
> 
> ... it's midnight when i post this... im tired goodnight

“tommy?” 

Tommy turned to the voice that called him and standing there was- his brother techno 

“hey techno...”tommy left the farm and went to his brother “tommy what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in l’man-”. ” don’t say it.” tommy looked up at his brother. 

“ok, but why are you here” techno looked at tommy in confusion. ”i was exiled.... techno you were right” 

“right about what?” tommy eye moved looking back at where the country he helped build was. 

“*Sigh* the government techno" techno looked at tommy in shock. ‘i never thought my little brother who built l’manberg would agree with me about the government’ 

“wait they what you?!” tommy looked back at his older sibling “they exiled me techno” 

“why?...” tommy could tell his brother was getting upset “because I burned goerge’s house” techno. “but haven't they done worse to you?” techno was slightly pissed at this fact. “yah...” 

“well come in side it’s kind of cold out here, it’s literally snowing out here” tommy looked around realizing it was indeed snowing 

“I guess living outside in a tent for weeks kinda messes with your sense of whether hu?” techno seemed even more upset 

‘i’ll have to talk to gostbur later’ techno got tommy in side and handed him a regen potion with a stack of potatoes in case he was hungry 

“hey techno?” techno looked up from his book “yes tommy?” tommy had been sitting and eating the potato’s techno gave him. 

“you know when we were younger, and it was just wil, you, me and phil right?” techno closed the book he was reading “yes I do” 

“i- I just want to go back to how it was... before the wars” techno sighed “look tommy I don’t think it can ever truly go back to how it was” 

Tommy knew that “i know that but I'm I still like your little brother?” techno was surprised “well yeah, I'd think so” 

“thanks techno” tommy looked down at the regen potion “you may have betrayed pogtopia but your still caring” 

A few hours went by techno gave tommy a bed he soon left after tommy fell asleep 

You whispered to-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger? yes it is! you fool!  
> ...  
> that's a joke your not a fool  
> if any thing im the fool  
> ...  
> it's midnight i should sleep instead of fighting myself in a note's on a book im writing....
> 
> good night


	3. “do you know what happened to tommy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours passed of techno and gostbur walking to the woods a little bit away from the edge of badlands “i’m kind of surprised no one saw you sneak away”. “techno I'm a gost, that no one really pays attention to” gostbur walked with the one he called his twin before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello =]

You whispered to gostbur: hey gosty can you meet me in the woods 

gostbur whispered to you: ok but can you not call me gosty 

You whispered to gostbur: ok whatever just hurry up 

A few hours passed of techno and gostbur walking to the woods a little bit away from the edge of badlands “i’m kind of surprised no one saw you sneak away”. “techno I'm a gost, that no one really pays attention to” gostbur walked with the one he called his twin before 

“tommy” gostbur looked up at techno “what?” techno looked back at gostbur “do you know what happened to tommy” Gostbur looked at “friend” a blue sheep “what dream said was that tommy had lost his last life, he even had and handed a book around that tommy wrote, but I feel that it was a lie...” 

“hu, well gostbur I have another question for you” techno pulled out a potato {XD you’ll see me talking about potatos a lot} “what is it?” gostbur looked up from his sheep “do you still feel like a family?” gostbur was confused “what do you mean techno? Of course I do!” 

“that’s good to know... Your still protective of tommy right?” gostbur was confused they last time he and techno talked like this was when tommy got bullied back when him and techno were 18 on phil’s server 

“yes I am always protective of him, he’s our little brother! techno? What’s up? The last time we walked in the woods and talked about tommy he was hurt” 

Techno looked away “well if you knew where tommy was you wouldn’t tell anyone, right?” gostbur seemed shocked. “well if he’s still out there, he wouldn’t put so much effort into the note if he, wanted to be found... so no” 

Tommy whispered to you: -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once im not posting when i should be asleep


	4. "of course I still care!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “gostbur I have reasons why I kept that a secret, so don’t think you we tell anyone” gostbur was vary upset ‘tommy is still my little brother, and I still care about him’ dream looked at techno “techno I’ll trust you for now... but I will be back to make sure" dream then purled away

Tommy whispered to you: techno I think someone is outside of your house and I am hiding inside a box please come and help me 

“oh! ok well I got to go back home NOW nice to see you again.. Brother” gostbur quickly stopped techno “wait why are you going so quickly”. Techno looked back pulling his arm away “by all means follow me but I really have to leave” 

Luckly techno and gostbur could run pretty fast and weather was being nice, so they got to techno’s house half of the time it to to get there [so about an hour] once they got to the house and saw the fermier white mask and green hoddie “dream-” dream looked at the two “tommy still has a life... techno where is he?” 

gostbur was confused “but why didn’t you tell everyone back home” dream ignored the gost “techno. Tommy knows you and gostbur the best, so I have a reason to believe you know where he is” techno was vary confused ‘why are you looking for him? What are you planning dream?’ {should say these ->‘’ is thoughts of a person} 

“last time I saw tommy as before I left” gostbur still needed an answer “dream! Why didn’t you tell me before back in l’manberg, I was so sad! why would you lie to everyone if you knew tommy was still alive!” dream turned to the pale figure 

“gostbur I have reasons why I kept that a secret, so don’t think you we tell anyone” gostbur was vary upset ‘tommy is still my little brother, and I still care about him’ dream looked at techno “techno I’ll trust you for now... but I will be back to make sure" dream then purled away 

“well since you’re here come in” techno opened his door letting his brother in the house, “thank god he left, gostbur I’m choosing to trust you...” he then went up to the top room “tommy? It's me” *creek* the two olders turnd to the sound to see tommy getting out of a trapdoor box “tommy?” 

Gostbur teared up at the site of his little brother “hey gostbur...” “if only I could hug you, tommy I was so scared when dream came back and told us you lost your last life and when I read you book I-” tommy stood shocked “gostbur? You still care?” gostbur was confused 

“of course I still care! Tommy we’ve been there for you all ways, me and techno always there to help you” techno stepped closer to the two “hey gostbur want to stay here for awhile?” tommy was still shocked “i think tommy would like you to stay too” gostbur looked out the window, it was snowing “of course I would stay, I also don’t have a chose I don’t want to melt” 

The rest of the night tommy, techno, and gostbur talked and caught up “well in exile not many people came and visited. dream came almost every day thou... he made me take off my armor in a pit and blew it up, but eret was nice and gave me a diamond sord” 

‘im goanna kill that green bastard’ gostbur and techno were pissed at that “well that’s something we’ll have to take care of” techno spoke out “for now lets just try and get some rest cuase I think gostbur has to head back tomorrow” tommy frownd “i wish I could stay, but I think I'll have to go” gostbur didn’t want to leave his siblings but he’d have to as to not be suspicious to the others 

“but I'll come back to visit as soon as I can, and I sware I won't tell anyone tommy” tommy had a look of relief “thank’s gostbur” techno got up from the floor he sat on, “well im going to go feed carl I’ll be back” 

“Hey techno” the hybrid turned quickly to see-


End file.
